Off Limits
by evars
Summary: Kagome finds herself lusting after her sister's boyfriend! rated M for later chapters


He was off limits. This, as far as Kagome was concerned, should be enough to make her stop looking at him. Kagome knew it was wrong, in more ways than one. But somehow she just could not stop herself from letting her eyes wander over to him… He was a truly captivating sight.

Kagome's older sister Kikyou was sitting across from her at the dinner table. Her hands were laced with her new boyfriend's from under the table, silently trying to calm Inuyasha down. She could tell, despite his stoic façade, that he was very nervous. As his golden eyes searched the room for something nonexistent his eyes locked momentarily with Kikyou's younger sister Kagome. '_they look so much alike. How come I've never heard Kikyou speak of her sister?' _He subconsciously let go of Kikyou's hand in order to scratch the back of his silver mane. He was suddenly jerked back into reality by Kikyou's elbow which signaled that Mrs. Higurashi was entering while carrying all of their dinner. Inuyasha quickly got up to help Mrs. Higurashi with the heavy dishes but almost tripped over the house cat. Kagome started to giggle until she realized that her older sister was glaring at her. She immediately got up to get drinks from the kitchen. Kagome inwardly sighed '_this is going to be a very long night'_

The night went well aside from some awkward silences and moments when Inuyasha was on the receiving end of…. rather interesting questions from Mrs. Higurashi. All and all the night progressed and Inuyasha began to feel gradually more comfortable. (he was not used to being completely surrounded by females who he needed to impress) Kikyou couldn't help but notice the small bit of attention that Inuyasha was paying Kagome. Kikyou was a very competitive girl, especially when it came to her sister Kagome. So every time that Inuyasha would start to look at her younger sister she would do something to advert his attention. She would either nudge him or flash him a little skin when she shifted in her seat even though her skirt left little to the imagination already. Inuyasha was fairly oblivious to all of her hints and Kikyou became annoyed with him. Kikyou stormed out of the dining room and ran up to the room that she shared with Kagome (who was only 14 months younger than her) and slammed the door behind her. Everyone in the room gave one big sigh…. _'here she goes again. Why must she try to get attention through such drastic measures?'_ thought Inuysasha. So he quickly gave Kagome a smile and ran up the stairs to try and reason with Kikyou and see what was wrong. After 45 minutes of groveling and yelling, a defeated Inuyasha trudged down the stairs ready to go home.

Out of pity Kagome walked Inuysasha to his car. "I'm sorry, I guess tonight didn't work out like you wanted it to."

Inuyasha: "keh, I wasn't expecting it to be perfect… I did want to empress my new girlfriend's family but… well I guess not everything happens the way you planned"

Kagome: "yeah I guess so…. I know my sister can be a bit of a drama queen but don't let it ruin your night! I know that you impressed my mom and me a lot! You're really a great guy!"

Inuyasha: "aww thanks Kagome… listen go back inside, it's pretty cold out. Thanks for walking me to my car… you really didn't have to."

Kagome turned around, about to walk back towards the shrine when Inuyasha grabbed her hand and whirled her around. He planted a quick but sweet kiss on Kagome's virgin lips.

Inuyasha: "Kagome you're a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend"

Kagome stood there mesmerized as Inuyasha got into his car and waved to her while he pulled out of his parking spot. '_did that …REALLY happen? Did my sister's boyfriend steal my first kiss? And did I enjoy it as much as I think I have?"_

Kagome walked into her house after a long moment. She just couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and every so often she would let her fingers brush her lips to sort of remind herself of Inuyasha's kiss.


End file.
